1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for merging taxonomies into a single taxonomy.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many taxonomies that are in use for various purposes. In many cases a taxonomy is a hierarchical structure with classes that can belong to other classes and entities placed in at least one class. In many cases taxonomies may overlap but may be differently organized. Where the largest possible number of entities and classes is desired then taxonomies may be merged.
The following disclosure provides a novel approach for merging two taxonomies with minimal human input and a high degree of precision.